


Rowena 1

by SynCerise



Category: Original Erotica - Fandom
Genre: Bladder Control, Enemas, F/M, Inflation, Klismaphilia, Womb Inflation, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynCerise/pseuds/SynCerise





	Rowena 1

_That's it Rowena, that's it, just relax, good girl, good girl, look at that nice little anus, so lithe and flexible, you've been dilating at home like a good girl, look at you just popping right open, good girl_

_Two inches of dilation first, theeere's a good girl, and we're going to expand the bulbs so it doesn't pop out... oh I know, I know, it's a little tight, filling up your little rectum like that..._

(The water is warm enough that all she can feel is the volume of it, her rectum stretched full by the plug so that the water goes deeper immediately, flowing in a steady stream of medicine that relaxes and stretches and expands, gently pushing the tissue to its limit. The point was for her stomach to bulge, rounded and taut and heavy with the liquid that would, once set, coat her insides and make her able to be filled more permanently, facilitating expansion of her capacity. Not that she knew that was the goal, she had come here for help with constipation—which would also happen, in a manner of speaking. 

Her belly was too delicious to not fill up and stretch.) 

_Good girl, it's so warm and full isn't it, so heavy, good girl, holding so still... That's right, breathe, relax, you're safe... just feel your tummy stretching, filling, it's so full isn't it, so tight..._

(She feels her belly expanding, pressing on her bladder, adding to the urgency as her body feels its rectum stretched to bursting and tries to frantically signal evacuation, all in vain, the plug remaining firmly and inexorably locked inside her, the liquid flowing unimpeded into her bowels, steady and unfeeling of her distress as only a machine can be. But the helplessness of her body is so freeing, the responsibility of resisting pleasure lifted from her shoulders. With the pressure in her lower body, she feels the warmth of arousal too, with every slight movement causing shivers of pleasure that emanate from her anus, and spread down naturally to other parts) 

(She's dripping, below the nozzle stretching her anus wide, and her arousal is marked and watched carefully, the pink of her vestibule and labia and clitoris deepening, swelling with blood. It's beautiful, moreso because she is shorn naked as a child, and the anticipation of filling her other orifices, pushing her belly open and outward still further toward the floor she is bent over, is thrilling) 

_Goooood girl, Rowena, almost done, almost... There._

(Her belly feels fit to burst, and, as the liquid stops flowing, she feels the threat of her body starting to tighten, to try and move along the lade. it won't work, and even cramps cannot be possible, so tight and full is the tissue responsible. It tries, but nothing but weak and weaker shivers result, as the medicine forces relaxation further and further.) 

_What a beautiful creature you are, are you ready for the next phase of treatment?_

(She is, she is she wants more, it's so good. She feels a touch to her secret parts, and any shame she might feel is nullified by the simple fact that this is a doctor and therefore exempt from any sense of impropriety. This is why she loves doctors. Something warm and wonderfully, gently invading slides slowly up inside her, she knows not where or how, and it takes a moment to realise the pressure in her bladder is increasing steadily, but quickly, until it is more intense than she's ever felt in her life) 

_Theeeere we are, Rowena, that's it, your body is so obedient, such a good girl... That's it, that's it..._

(Her bladder was already full, but nature only allowed for a firmness above the mons, not a true bulge. The water filling her would assist nature, doubling the volume her bladder could hold in by itself. With the only exit blocked, it was easy. Half a gallon wasn't too much, for a start, though it would certainly feel it. Her whimpers were already turning into desperate little bitten-off wails, as her bladder stretched outwards, surely an alien sensation, and the urgency only heightened by the internal pressure of her full bowels—yet she made no word of protest) 

_Good girl, Rowena..._

(Between anus and urethra was the opening meant for filling, but ironically required the most work. Aroused in the extreme, it was flushed and yet pliant and ready to be stretched. A warm speculum, slowly widened, each turn of the screw stretching, stretching, until, slowly, the real opening was found.) 

(To be stretched yet empty was somehow more wonderful than fullness, yet she could barely register where it was coming from, between the treble trembling of her bladder and the quieter not-shiver of her taut bowels, who wanted badly to squeeze, but with every passing moment found that they simply hadn't the strength.) 

_Good girl, Rowena, your belly is looking so beautiful..._

(A gentle application of certain medicinal chemicals, and the cervix yields, opening up enough for the nozzle to slide in, the bulb on the end immediately expanding, locking it into place. The shaft inside the length of the cervix begins to expand, much slower... slowly pushing the cervix wider, wider, even as the liquid is pumped in, warm and steady, the volume increasing as the opening grows wider. A half inch is ideal, but rarely reached; yet this patient reaches it easily, and more, almost a full inch of dilation by the time her womb starts to visibly push against the skin of her already-strained belly. There is a great deal of space between her belly and the floor, and the womb will stretch to fill all of it, in time. It requires a slow drip, days, even months, but the womb will stretch indefinitely.) 

_Good girl, Rowena, just relax, this one will take a while..._

(She loses time, consumed by the pressure and the urgency and the addling buzz of pleasure. She doesn't register being moved. Months pass, and her belly fills, her body grows to accommodate, and even begins to assume pregnancy, swelling her breasts until blue veins spider along the surface, and the nipples grow fat and flushed; the doctor encloses them in suction tubes, and milk soon flows at a steady rate, the breasts ever expanding, downward and heavy and pendulous, overproducing milk due to the unnatural and infinite suction of the machine they are attached to. And through this, her belly continues to grow. 

She is a beautiful sight.) 


End file.
